wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Field Day Fun with Robo-Tobey/Transcript
Transcript for Field Day Fun with Robo-Tobey Narrator: Earlier one morning, all is quiet down at the city marina. (Scene: The marina. Huggy is fishing, and WordGirl is battling the Energy Monster.) Narrator: Well, maybe not SO quiet… (WordGirl tosses a rope with a life preserver tied to the end. It wraps around the Energy Monster.) WordGirl: Alright, Energy Monster-- time for a little WordGirl super-strength! (She pulls it into the water. Then she flies up onto the dock next to Huggy.) Narrator: Another authentic WordGirl victory! (The Energy Monster, now shrunk down to a tiny size, jumps onto the dock next to her. Huggy traps it in a jar.) WordGirl: Nothing like saving the city before breakfast! What time is it? Narrator: Um, seven fifty-seven. WordGirl: (gasp) Seven fifty-seven? I’m almost late for school! (She takes off with Huggy, leaving the captured Energy Monster on the dock, then comes back to pick it up. She flies back toward the school.) WordGirl: That’s strange… why is everyone outside on the field instead of in the classroom? (A flash of realization) Oh, yeah! Today is field day! (Huggy chatters at her.) WordGirl: Oh, field day is an all-day outdoor competition where we have fun races and contests-- I CAN”T WAIT! (She grabs Huggy a little too tightly, then lands by a nearby tree where they change back into Becky and Bob. They walk up to Scoops and Violet.) Becky: Hey you two, excited about the big competition? Scoops: Sure am! Although I’m excited about pretty much everything. Violet: I just picked this competition. It smells pretty! Becky: Oh no, that’s a chrysanthemum, a type of flower. A competition is a contest or a game between rivals. Violet: Oh, good to know. (Suddenly, a large robot walks up to them. It lowers its hand, and Tobey is standing on it.) Becky: Morning, Tobey. Cause any destruction lately? Tobey: Why, Becky Botsford, whatever do you mean? Scoops: I think she’s referring to your habit of building robots that destroy things and create chaos in the city. Tobey: Thank you, ace reporter. (A couple of kids run by them playfully, one chasing the other.) Tobey: What’s all this hoopla? Scoops: It’s field day! Violet: An all-day outdoor chrysanthemum! Becky: I think you mean competition. Tobey: Oh, boo. I was looking forward to spending the day in a chair. You mean I’ll be forced to run around and act all… silly? Becky: Some people call that playing and having fun! (A whistle blows.) Ms. Ripley: Hello, children of Woodview Elementary! For those of you who don’t know me, I am Mrs. Ripley, I teach a certain special class here at Woodview. Some of you call it gym, others might call it physical education, or P.E. when you’re in a hurry. But I call it an awesome time! Yeah! Now, it is my pleasure to welcome you to field day! Are you ready to have fun? (Everyone except Tobey cheers.) Ms. Ripley: Are you ready to win prizes? (More cheering.) Ms. Ripley: Are you ready to exercise in the spirit of healthy competition with the goal of raising class unity and generating a cohesive community built on trusting ourselves and respect for others? (A long silence.) Scoops:: Yeah! (One of the students wheels out a large trophy.) Ms. Ripley: Well then, I say, let’s get this party started! But first, I’d like to announce the grand prize. The student who earns the most points at the end of the day will win-- THIS! Authentic, super-deluxe teacher-only magic markers! Woo! (She pulls a package of magic markers from inside the trophy, and holds them up. Becky's eyes light up.) Becky: (sighs) Only the teachers get those! Think of all the beautiful words I could write! Tobey: That’s the prize? You expect me to slave away in the direct sunlight to win some magical ink pens? (raises his hand) Mrs. Ripley? I- I’m afraid I’m unable to participate in your day of silly games. (He starts to walk away, but she jumps in front of him.) Ms. Ripley: Unable to participate? What’s the matter? Tobey: Uh… side ache. Yes, oh, my side. It aches. Ms. Ripley: Ohhh, I’m so sorry! Go to the nurse’s office immediately! Becky: What’s the matter, Tobey? Afraid you won’t win? Tobey: What? O- Of course I can win if I wanted to, I just don’t want to. Scoops: It’s okay if you don’t win, you know. I’m just looking forward to having a good time with my friends. Violet: Yeah, don’t be afraid. Just playing the games is fun. Becky: I’m in it for the markers. Tobey: Well, thank you all for sharing! Now before I go, let me assure you I am stronger, faster, and just generally better than all of you. I have the agility of a cougar and the strength of a lion, goodbye. (As he walks off, he trips on something and hits the ground. The kids laugh, causing him to get angry.) Tobey: Fine. I’ll take part in the competition, but mark my words, I’m going to win those markers, not because I want them, but to show you that I, Tobey, am a winner! Ha-ha-ha-ha! And-- I’ll be right back. (He walks off. After a little time passes, Ms. Ripley calls out.) Ms. Ripley: It’s time for the first event… the potato sack race! (Everyone lines up standing in sacks.) Becky: Hey, where’s Tobey? Scoops: Hmm, no idea. (Something looking like Tobey hops up to the start line, but instead of eyes there are red dots. No one seems to notice that small detail.) Becky: There you are, we almost started without you. Robo-Tobey: Prepare to lose. Becky: Sure, whatever you say, Tobey. (Ms. Ripley blows the whistle, signalling the start of the race. Bob is using a paper bag, and he jumps through the bottom of it. Tobey’s look-alike robot jumps ahead of everyone else and ends up winning the race.) Ms. Ripley: And with a side ache! Now you’ve got that field day spirit! Can I get a whoop-whoop? Robo-Tobey: As expected, I am victorious, yay. Becky: Whoa! How did you do that? Robo-Tobey: Prepare to lose. Becky: Hmm. Tobey’s voice doesn’t sound authentic. Ms. Ripley: The next event is the flag star hang! Ooo-e, I love this event! Each of you gets to hold your chin above the bar for as long as you can. Scoops: Okay, (Scoops pulls himself up on the bar.) Scoops: Oh… should have removed… backpack! (He falls off the bar.) Ms. Ripley: Three seconds! (Violet lifts herself up on the bar. A butterfly goes by.) Violet: Ah, pretty! (She drops off the bar, and chases the butterfly.) Ms. Ripley: Two point five seconds! (Bob leaps into the air, and lands hanging upside down on the bar, then jumps to the ground, making a perfect landing.) Ms. Ripley: Well, you really stuck that landing, Bob! One second! (Bob walks off sadly.) (Becky lifts herself up on the bar.) Narrator: You know, WordGirl has super-strength. She could probably hold on for a long time! Becky: Tell me about it… I want to use my super-powers so badly! But that would be cheating. Ugh! (She lets go of the bar.) Ms. Ripley: One minute! Our new leader is-- Becky Botsford! Becky: Not bad, not bad. Playing fair! Ms. Ripley: Next up… our current overall leader, Tobey McCallister the Third! Robo-Tobey: Prepare to lose. Becky: Why do you keep saying that? (Robo-Tobey lifts itself up by one hand and keeps that position for quite a while.) Ms. Ripley: Five minutes, and still goin’ strong! (More time passes.) Ms. Ripley: 'Thirty minutes! Unbelievable! ''(More time passes. Becky, Scoops and Violet are napping.) '''Ms. Ripley: One hour! Okay Tobey, nobody likes a show-off. I think it’s clear you’re the winner. Robo-Tobey: As expect, I am victorious. Yay. Becky: Something’s going on here. Tobey isn’t acting like himself. He doesn’t seem authentic! (Bob chatters.) Becky: Oh. If something is authentic, it means it’s real and exactly what it claims to be. For example, Tobey’s authentic voice sounds like (imitating Tobey) “I’m Tobey, I love robots.” But all of a sudden, his voice sounds… different. Fake, even. I think it’s time for you to investigate and find out if Tobey is up to something! Got to win those markers! (Bob gives her a thumbs up.) (This is followed by a short montage of different contests. In a rock-throwing contest, Becky throws hers past the others, but then Robo-Tobey throws his well past everyone else, into a tree. In a hula-hoop contest, Violet is distracted by the same butterfly, Scoops is unable to keep the hoop spinning, and Becky appears to be doing well, but Robo-Tobey manages to spin eight different hula-hoops on his arms and legs. During the contests, Robo-Tobey exclaims “As expected… I am victorious… yay.”) (Becky and Robo-Tobey are now preparing for a tug-of-war contest.) Ms. Ripley: Going into the final event, Tobey and Becky are tied for the lead! With ninety-five points each! Scoops: Wow, how did Becky tie it up? Violet: Don’t you remember? Becky won the swimming race after Tobey refused to jump in the water. Scoops: Oh! Ms. Ripley: So, it all comes down to this! The tug… of… WAR! (The other kids cheer.) Ms. Ripley: Ready… set… Becky: Got to win those markers… Ms. Ripley: TUG! (Becky begins frantically pulling on the rope. Robo-Tobey pulls on it as well while remaining upright. He lets out mechanical grunts as he does so. Becky tries desperately to stand her ground. The crowd cheers them on. From a nearby tree, the real Tobey is wearing camouflage, and watching through binoculars) Tobey: Alright, my little Robo-Tobey, almost done with the competition, soon everyone will know that I am a winner! (Bob climbs up the tree behind him. He watches as Tobey cranks up the strength on his remote.) Tobey: Got to keep it believable, make them think you’re the authentic Tobey! (Bob jumps off the tree. Back at the tug-of-war, Becky is still fighting to keep from going into the mud; but she starting to lose.) Narrator: (whispering) Still could use your super-strength. Becky: I’m-- not-- a cheater! (Bob lands on the rope, and tries to signal to her that it isn’t really Tobey on the other end of the rope. But in the heat of the moment, she can’t understand him.) Becky: Not now, Bob! I have to stay focused on the competition! Bob, you’re shaking the rope! I can’t hold on! (She lets go of the rope, and falls into the mud. The whistle blows.) Ms. Ripley: Tobey wins the tug of war! And, the grand PRIZE! (The other kids cheer.) Robo-Tobey: As expected-- Becky: --You were victorious! Robo-Tobey: Yay. (Bob points and tells Becky what he found.) Becky: (gasps) Good detective work, Bob! I think it might be time for WordGirl to pay Tobey a little visit. Ms. Ripley: And now, it is with great pleasure that I present to Tobey McCallister the grand prize! (The real Tobey is now standing beside Ms. Ripley. The other kids clap.) Tobey: I just want to say to all of the people who doubted me… I WIN! Because I’m better than all of you! At winning! Ha-ha! Fools! Fools! (WordGirl and Huggy show up.) WordGirl: Not so fast there, Tobey! Tobey: Why, WordGirl! What a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here? WordGirl: I just happened to be flying by the neighborhood, searching for crime to fight… yeah. Tobey: Hmm. Too bad you weren’t here a few minutes ago. You missed my spectacular performance. See? (holds up the markers) I won the grand prize! WordGirl: Tell me, Tobey, was your victory today authentic, or did you cheat during the competition? (She grabs the markers from him. Ms. Ripley gasps.) Ms. Ripley: WordGirl! Tobey: Why, that’s absurd! Of course I didn’t cheat. WordGirl: Then how do you explain your sudden athletic ability? Tobey: Vitamins. (Huggy grabs the remote from his pants pocket, and presses a button.) WordGirl: What if I said you used a robot-- a robot that looks just like you? (Robo-Tobey walks over to them. Everyone gasps.) Robo-Tobey: Prepare to lose. WordGirl: Prepare to lose is right, Tobey! Since Tobey cheated, these magic markers belong to whoever finished second in the competition. (Tobey tackles Huggy, and takes the remote back from him.) Tobey: I’ve been embarrassed once today, WordGirl, and it’s not going to happen again! (He presses a button on the remote, and Robo-Tobey launches itself at her. The markers go flying. Then Robo-Tobey lassos her with a rope,) Narrator: Gonna use your super-strength this time? It’s not cheating! WordGirl: Oh, you know it! (She yanks on the rope, pulling Robo-Tobey into the mud. The back of its head comes off.) Robo-Tobey: Unexpected result. Not victorious. (The kids cheer. Ms. Ripley picks up the markers.) Ms. Ripley: Young man! Your performance in today’s competition was not authentic! You cheated! Which means you are disqualified! Therefore, the winner of field day is-- Becky Botsford! WordGirl: I’ll be sure Becky gets her grand prize markers. In fact, I’ll deliver them to her personally! Ms. Ripley: (to Tobey) And as for you… Tobey: Yes? Ms. Ripley: I think we’ll be telling your mother about your behavior today! Tobey: No-- please-- I’ll do whatever you want! Fifty push-ups! One hundred squat-thrusts! Just don’t tell mother! Narrator: And so, WordGirl saves the day yet again, while Becky Botsford earns her prize as the winner of the competition! Join us next time for more authentic fun and excitement on-- WordGirl! (Huggy tries to hold up the trophy, but it is too heavy for him and he falls over. WordGirl smiles and holds up the markers.) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes